An application refers to a software program, which on execution performs specific desired tasks. In general, several applications are executed in a run-time environment containing one or more of operating systems, virtual machines (e.g., supporting Java™ programming language), device drivers, etc., as is well known in the relevant arts.
Developers can use Application Development Frameworks (ADFs) (which are by themselves applications) for implementing/developing desired applications. An ADF provides a set of pre-defined code/data modules that can be directly/indirectly used in the development of an application. An ADF may also provide tools such as an IDE (integrated development environment), code generators, debuggers, etc. which facilitates a developer in coding/implementing the desired logic of the application in a faster/simpler manner.
An ADF thus can simplify development of applications by providing re-usable components and integrated development environments, which application developers can use to define user interfaces and application logic by, for example, selecting components to perform desired tasks and defining the appearance, behavior, and interactions of the selected components. Some ADFs are based on a model-view-controller design pattern that promotes loose coupling and easier application development and maintenance. Oracle Application Development Framework is one example of an ADF that utilizes this design pattern.
More so than ever, ubiquitous mobile services and wireless connections drive customers/consumers to demand mobile device applications for various personal and business needs. To meet and exceed such demand, there is an ever-growing desire for mobile application development platforms/frameworks that simplify and expedite mobile application development by non-developers. At the same time, there is a need for allowing for sophisticated application features to be easily incorporated into mobile application and also ensuring that business security criteria is not compromised.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to databinding for mobile applications, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks relating to for mobile applications, some of which may be discussed herein.